The present disclosure generally relates to single use care systems for dispensing at least two separate formulations providing multiple benefits to a user's skin, hair, and/or oral or mucosal areas. Specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a single dispensing unit including a multi-phase skin and/or hair care system, each phase having a separate formulation for providing a benefit to the user's skin, body, and/or hair.
It has become increasingly popular for consumers to use daily product regimens for areas of the body, especially treating the skin and hair. Specifically, for facial treatment and care, consumers typically use multiple formulations for cleansing, toning, and treating the skin of the face. Similarly, hair care regimens can include the multiple steps of shampooing, conditioning, and treating the hair with three or more separate formulations. These separate formulations are generally packaged in multiple bottles and tubes.
Having multiple packages can clutter countertops and make traveling cumbersome, particularly in view of recent airline regulations allowing only a 3-ounce maximum for carry-on liquid products. Additionally, it is difficult, if not impossible, to continuously perform these treatment and care regimens when involved in outdoor activities such as camping. Due to these difficulties and inconveniences, often times, the multi-step care systems are interrupted or completely discontinued. This non-continuous use can many times defeat the purpose of the care system, as generally these products must be used consistently or daily over an extended period of time to obtain the desired results.
As such, there is a need for a compact single use care system including multiple formulations packaged in one dispensing unit that allows the consumer to dispense a daily care regimen one step at a time.